The present invention concerns a securing device for releasably securing a front panel to a drawer, and a drawer having at least one such securing device and an article of furniture having at least one such drawer.
Securing devices for releasably securing a front panel to a drawer are known in many different designs in the state of the art. EP 0 740 917 B1, for example, discloses a device for securing the front panel of a drawer, wherein the front panel or the fitting thereof can be automatically latched to the drawer frame by a spring-loaded catch member. In the mounted condition of the front panel on the catch member there is provided a locking latch which engages a notch in the catch member. In that case, however, it can always still happen that, upon actuation of the drawer, the front panels perform a slight tilting movement relative to the drawer frame due to the force exerted by the user. That tilting movement upon actuation of the drawer however is undesirable as this substantially results in a delayed movement of the drawer.
WO 2012 159 139 A1 describes, for example, a securing device for releasably securing a front panel to a drawer having a catching device with a moveable catching element which automatically holds the furniture fitting upon insertion of that fitting which is pre-fitted to the front panel and wherein there is provided a locking device for the catching device, which locks the catching element by means of a control element which is moveable in a guide track and which bears against the catching element.